Tudo O Que Sabemos
by Lab Girl
Summary: E se Mulder e Scully ficassem sabendo de tudo o que ia ocorrer em suas vidas... no futuro? Nove anos à frente?
1. 9 Minutos

**Título:** Tudo O Que Sabemos  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Advertências:** Leitura não recomendada para quem não viu as 9 temporadas; linguagem adulta; algum sofrimento emocional; sexo  
 **Classificação:** R  
 **Capítulos:** 9  
 **Resumo:** E se Mulder e Scully ficassem sabendo de tudo o que ia ocorrer em suas vidas... no futuro? Nove anos à frente?  
 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção de fã para fãs baseado em obra e personagens de propriedade de seu criador, Chris Carter. Todos os direitos reservados a ele e à FOX Network.

 **Nota da Autora:** Já faz um bom tempo que criei e rascunhei esta história. Pensei em postá-la várias vezes antes, mas, por um motivo ou outro ainda não tinha feito. Agora vai! Espero que leiam, gostem e se manifestem através de comentários sobre o que acharem dos capítulos. Obrigada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **9 Minutos**

* * *

O carro deslizava pela estrada no meio da chuva quando um clarão repentino os atingiu. Tudo parou. O motor do veículo. A chuva. O tempo.

.

.

.

Scully recobrou a consciência primeiro. Confusa, piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de olhar para o acompanhante ao seu lado. Mulder estava sentado no banco do motorista, inconsciente. Uma súbita onda de preocupação a assaltou; livrando-se do cinto de segurança, esticou o corpo para examiná-lo. Checou o pulso no pescoço ainda quente. Sentiu a vibração logo abaixo de seus dedos. Soltou um breve suspiro de alívio. Mesmo assim, por precaução, levou a mão à cabeça dele à procura de algum possível machucado. Então, ela o viu mexer suavemente a cabeça e afastou a mão. Mulder recobrava a consciência, as pálpebras tremularam um pouco antes de se abrirem. Ele acordou um meio zonzo e murmurou o nome dela ao vê-la.

"Scully…"

Ela afastou rapidamente a mão da cabeça dele. Mulder, então, abriu melhor os olhos, esforçando-se por focar a imagem. E foi aí que ele piscou e olhou para ela de uma maneira estranha.

"Você se sente bem?" Scully fez a pergunta. "O carro parou de repente. Não sei se batemos..." ela olhou para os lados da estrada e não viu sinal de nenhum carro ou pessoa, tudo ali estava deserto e a chuva seguia caindo. "Não, não foi o caso. Parece que não batemos. Não sei bem o que houve, mas... você está bem?"

Mulder estava com os olhos bem abertos para ela. Ele olhou para o relógio e sussurrou, "Nove minutos..."

"O quê?" Scully perguntou, pensando não ter entendido direito o que ele falou.

"Perdemos... nove minutos..." ele tornou a sussurrar, o olhar desviando do relógio para se perder na pista molhada à frente.

"Do que está falando, Mulder? Você está bem? Me deixe examinar você direito..." ela falou, a preocupação retornando.

Mulder virou-se para ela e falou com toda a seriedade. "Eu estou bem, Scully." Então, ele a olhou de uma maneira estranha que a fez sentir-se arrepiar. "Que dia é hoje, Scully?"

Ela olhou para ele de modo desconfiado. "Domingo."

"Não, eu me refiro à data..."

"8 de março de 1992... você não se lembra da data?" ela perguntou, mas ele ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, deixando-a ainda mais confusa e preocupada. "O que está acontecendo, Mulder?"

"Você perdeu nove minutos... e eu, _nove anos_ " ele concluiu como para si mesmo.

Scully começou a achar seriamente que ele batera forte com a cabeça e falou, decidida, "Eu preciso examiná-lo, Mulder. Não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas parece que você pode ter sofrido um golpe forte na cabeça..."

Ela levou a mão até a cabeça dele outra vez e Mulder a segurou pelo pulso por um instante e seus olhares se cruzam. Ele sustentou o olhar de uma maneira que a fez sentir-se tão... estranha... vulnerável... e algo mais que Scully não conseguiu explicar, mas sentiu o calor da mão dele passar para a sua e percorrê-la, descendo por todo seu braço. E, então, em contraste a esse calor, ela se arrepiou novamente, porém, desta vez, de um jeito um tanto diferente. O que a fez afastar a mão rapidamente do toque dele.

"Mulder, você está me assustando" ela confessou com voz fraca.

"Não precisa ter medo. Eu nunca vou fazer nada de mal pra você, Scully" ele disse, para então emendar, o tom se tornando algo triste, "Pelo menos não intencionalmente."

As lembranças o fizeram ficar com o olhar vidrado. De repente, como se rompesse o encanto, Mulder desceu do carro, debaixo da chuva, e andou poucos metros à frente do carro. O X pintado no chão com tinta spray reluzia sob o luar.

"Mulder, por favor, volte para o carro. Eu dirijo. Você precisa ser examinado" Scully chamou do lado de dentro.

"Eu não preciso de exame, Scully. Eu estou bem" ele olhou para ela e se deu conta de que mais uma vez estava usando o velho bordão da parceira. Mas ela não entendeu, claro. Nem poderia. Não ainda.

Scully franziu o cenho. "Não, não está" ela falou com ar profissional. "Vamos, entre no carro."

Mulder olhou mais uma vez para o X marcado no asfalto. Em seguida, ergueu o olhar para ver Scully já do lado de fora do carro, segurando a porta do passageiro para ele. Sem protestos, ele entrou e sentou-se, ajeitando o banco à sua estatura enquanto a parceira dava a volta para se ajeitar no banco do motorista.

Ao vê-la mexer na disposição do banco, puxando-o mais para a frente, Mulder sorriu e não conseguiu resistir. "Seus pés alcançam os pedais?"

Scully olhou para ele com expressão confusa e séria. Obviamente ela não entendeu e não achou graça da piada particular. Mais uma vez, nem teria porquê. _Esta_ Scully ainda não conhecia _este_ Mulder tão bem, eles ainda não dividiram nem metade das situações e momentos partilhados em nove anos juntos.

Suspirando, Mulder desviou os olhos para a estrada. Scully deu a partida no motor e o carro se colocou outra vez em movimento.

* * *

 **... X ...**


	2. Marcas do Passado

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
** **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Marcas do Passado**

* * *

Eles voltaram ao hotel. Scully havia insistido em checá-lo num hospital, mas Mulder havia insistido que estava bem e, após uma análise de seus sinais vitais, ela cedeu.

Mulder, então, foi para seu quarto e sentou-se à mesa ao lado da janela, olhando para o lado de fora, para a chuva que caía torrencialmente na noite enquanto pensava.

A energia tinha ido embora minutos atrás. Ele teve o cuidado de acender uma vela que descansava sobre a mesa - indicação de que chuvas fortes e quedas de energia eram comuns por ali.

Ele esperava. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer dentro de instantes. Então, escutou as batidas. Pegando a vela sobre a mesa, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Mulder a abriu devagar e a visão do outro lado, apesar de já conhecida, fez seu coração vibrar como da primeira vez - mas por razões distintas.

"Eu quero que você veja uma coisa" Scully falou e ele percebeu, como no passado, que ela estava assustada - o fato suavizando o tom da voz dela.

Ele poderia muito bem dizer que já sabia do que se tratava, pouparia Scully do desespero e do constrangimento de se despir na frente de um quase 'desconhecido'. Mas, em vez disso, ele abriu mais a porta.

"Entre."

Enquanto fechava a porta, ele a viu olhar em sua direção e hesitar um brevíssimo instante antes de começar a abrir o cinto do roupão.

De pé, calado, o olhar de Mulder acompanhava os movimentos dela, revelando um conjunto simples de calcinha e sutiã de algodão. Scully olhou por sobre o ombro para ele, em seguida desceu o olhar para as próprias costas. Desta vez, ele sabia o que significava.

Sentindo o coração na garganta, Mulder repetiu exatamente o movimento original… de nove anos atrás… descendo a vela e o olhar na direção apontada por ela. No fundo das costas claras de Scully, três marcas vermelhas e arredondadas.

Os dedos dele não resistiram e tocaram o local. A pele dela era macia como sempre, mas ali era ainda mais, não havia tatuagem. Ele sorriu quase sem querer.

"O que é isso?" a voz assustada de Scully perguntou.

Ele não precisou nem inspecionar melhor para saber o que significavam as marcas.

"Mulder, o que é isso?" ela repetiu a pergunta, desta vez sem disfarçar o desespero.

"Picadas de mosquito" ele respondeu, levantando-se.

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou, ainda aflita.

"Sim. Absoluta."

Ela suspirou, aliviada, e se jogou contra o corpo dele antes que Mulder pudesse evitar - de qualquer modo, ele não evitaria. Scully estava trêmula e era tão pequena e frágil contra seu corpo que ele não resistiu, assim como da primeira vez, ele a envolveu com um dos braços, cuja mão estava livre, enquanto a outra se ocupou em segurar a vela no alto por segurança.

Desta vez não houve hesitação da parte dele. Seu braço a segurou forte contra o corpo, ele se permitiu sentir o calor dela, o cheiro suave… eram elementos que já estavam gravados na memória afetiva de Mulder, mesmo assim, tinham um sabor tão novo agora. E tão conhecido ao mesmo tempo.

Ele fechou os olhos, ciente de que devia soltá-la agora que já havia esclarecido o que eram as marcas nas costas dela. Mas senti-la tão perto era bom demais para abrir mão do contato.

.

.

Scully se assustou com a própria reação ao corpo dele, como se já o conhecesse. Ela estremeceu nos braços firmes e teve que se esforçar para recuar e não ceder à vontade súbita e louca de beijá-lo. Apertando o roupão em torno do corpo, ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada consigo mesma.

"Desculpe."

"Não tem por que se desculpar."

"Esse tipo de reação não é típica de mim. Acho que fiquei mais assustada do que pensei com tudo que está acontecendo e…"

"Sente como se já nos conhecêssemos, não é?" ele a fez erguer o rosto para ele segurando gentilmente seu queixo.

Scully não teve como evitar prender o olhar ao dele. E foi inevitável sentir a mesma sensação de minutos antes.

"Sim" ela se pegou murmurando. "Sei que é estranho, mas…"

"Não há nada de estranho. Nós realmente já nos conhecemos antes."

A forma como ele disse isso, sem hesitação e com absoluta certeza no olhar, fez Scully estremecer.

* * *

 **... X ...**


	3. Explicando o Inexplicável

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
** **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Explicando o Inexplicável**

* * *

O quarto não era muito grande e havia apenas uma cadeira diante da mesinha onde ele estivera sentado antes que ela batesse à porta. Mulder, então, indicou que ela se acomodasse na cama e sentou-se ao lado, no chão. Ele se lembrava vividamente dessa mesma noite, anos atrás, e foi inevitável sorrir.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, confusa.

Mulder virou o corpo e o rosto para ela, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o colchão enquanto a olhava.

"Eu não tenho por que mentir pra você, Scully. Sei que é difícil para a Scully que você é agora acreditar em mim, mas se a Scully que você vai se tornar está aí dentro, em algum lugar..." ele apontou para a parceira, "...sei que ela vai sentir que é a verdade."

Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo extremamente estranho, e, em circunstâncias normais, Scully já teria deixado aquele quarto. Porém, algo a impedia de fazê-lo. O que Mulder dizia não estava despertando medo nem suspeita de loucura da parte dele (apesar de todas as histórias que tinha escutado sobre ele na Academia), mas curiosidade.

"O que está dizendo? Não entendo" ela falou, sincera, mas ávida por saber o que mais ele tinha a dizer.

Mulder balançou a cabeça, compreensivo. "Eu sei. Isso deve soar um tanto... _Sinistro_ pra você agora" ele brincou com o apelido que ganhara nos corredores do FBI como se aquilo não o afetasse realmente. "E eu nem sei se este é o momento certo para lhe dizer o que eu acho que está acontecendo..."

"Por favor, me diga" ela pediu, sinceramente disposta a escutar.

Mulder percebeu a mesma inocência e genuinidade da Scully de vinte anos atrás - perdida no meio de um caso insólito, mas disposta a saber o que ele pensava que estava acontecendo. Ele a viu apoiar o cotovelo sobre a cama, da mesma maneira que o fez no passado, e sorriu sem querer. Logo em seguida, tornou a ficar sério, os olhos caindo para o lençol da cama e as sombras que a água da chuva produzia ao cair sobre a vidraça da janela.

"Você e eu nos conhecemos há exatos vinte quatro anos atrás. Era o mesmo caso. Estivemos neste mesmo quarto, como estamos agora, falando sobre o desaparecimento da minha irmã quando eu tinha doze e ela oito anos de idade. De como eu acreditava que Samantha tinha sido levada por seres extraterrestres, e também sobre a conspiração perpetrada pelo nosso governo para manter a existência de tais seres em segredo."

"Espere", Scully franziu o cenho, erguendo a mão para interrompê-lo. "Já ouvi falar em vidas passadas e o que você está dizendo não corresponde a nada que tenha ouvido falar a respeito."

Mulder conteve a vontade de rir. Então de tudo que tinha falado até agora, o que realmente a incomodava era a falta de padrão sobre vidas passadas, e não a existência de vida extra-terrestre? Interessante.

"Não falo de vidas passadas, Scully. O que está acontecendo aqui é mais como uma volta no tempo. Ou um universo paralelo, se preferir."

"O quê?" ela parecia ainda mais confusa. "É impossível viajar no tempo."

Ele sabia que ela diria isso. Como num caso que tiveram em que um cientista foi capaz de voltar do passado para impedir-se a si mesmo e aos colegas de fazerem essa descoberta.

"Bem, você cursou Física, tem um trabalho publicado sobre a teoria de Einstein a respeito do tempo, o Paradoxo dos Gêmeos..."

"Eu sei, mas nada corrobora cientificamente a possibilidade concreta de se viajar no tempo e voltar ao passado como está propondo."

"Muitas coisas ainda não foram provadas cientificamente, Scully, mas estão aí, acontecendo todos os dias."

Ela sentou-se sobre a cama, olhando melhor para ele, a expressão ainda perdida.

"Não posso acreditar no que está propondo. Como seria possível termos voltado ao passado, hipoteticamente falando, e você se lembrar disso e eu não?"

"Porque não é simples assim."

"Então, como é?" ela perguntou, quase desesperada para entender.

"Apenas _eu_ , Scully, voltei no tempo. De alguma forma que ainda não sei explicar, voltei ao passado, justamente ao tempo do nosso primeiro caso. No entanto, minhas memórias continuam as do tempo futuro, de onde eu venho."

Ele viu Scully franzir as sobrancelhas e foi quase como ver as engrenagens do brilhante cérebro da parceira trabalhando para tentar extrair algum sentido de suas palavras, mas sem sucesso.

"Mulder, eu não posso, sinceramente, aceitar isso. É... é..."

"Bizarro? Cientificamente improvável? Escolha uma opção."

"Você não pode estar brincando com uma coisa dessas" ela deixou o ar escapar pela boca num suspiro incrédulo.

"E não estou" ele respondeu, sério, sem deixar um só segundo de encará-la.

Scully ficou em silêncio, os lábios entreabertos como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela estava verdadeiramente confusa, mais do que antes, e Mulder se culpou por ser o responsável. Mas não poderia deixá-la no escuro. Ela queria entender e ele precisava explicar. Também era difícil para ele lidar com a situação, estar perto dela e ter que agir como se fossem meros recém conhecidos.

De repente, depois de alguns minutos de assimilação, Scully tornou a falar.

"É claro que você não tem nenhuma prova do que diz, mas..." os olhos dela se voltaram para ele com um misto de medo e curiosidade, "...disse que veio de vinte anos a frente" ela o viu menear afirmativamente a cabeça, então prosseguiu, "Qual é, exatamente, a natureza da nossa relação no que você alega ser o futuro?"

Scully fez a pergunta que estava em sua garganta desde que tinha entrado naquele quarto. Quando o viu parado ali, a forma como ele a recebeu - parecendo já saber o que tinha ido fazer ali - e como a acolheu nos braços dele… e as sensações que despertou nela com aquele abraço - faziam-na quase dar o benefício da dúvida àquela história maluca e se perguntar se teria acontecido alguma coisa mais... _íntima..._ entre os dois.

Os lábios de Mulder esboçaram um leve sorriso. Talvez ela ainda não estivesse preparada para saber, mas, diante das circunstâncias, não podia - nem conseguiria - negar. Antes que abrisse a boca para respondê-la, porém, foi interrompido pela campainha do telefone.

* * *

 **... x ...**


	4. Tempo para Processar

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
** **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Tempo para Processar**

* * *

Eles tinham sido chamados para comparecerem ao lugar onde Peggy Odell, a menina da cadeira de rodas, tinha causado um acidente. Exatamente como Mulder se lembrava de ter acontecido antes. A única diferença foi que, desta vez, estivera tão envolvido em sua conversa com Scully sobre sua teoria da viagem no tempo que não conseguiu se lembrar de que Peggy seria quase atropelada naquela mesma noite. Mas, a partir daí, lembrava-se perfeitamente do que aconteceria depois - o telefonema que recebeu avisando a respeito era uma distração para tirá-los do hotel e queimarem o lugar junto com todas as evidências que tinham colhido até então no caso de abduções de adolescentes da cidade.

De modo que Mulder pediu que Scully recolhesse seus pertences e as provas colhidas na investigação e colocasse tudo no porta-malas do carro antes que ela fosse até o local do incidente ver Peggy. Ele permaneceu no hotel enquanto isso, esperando por uma visita que, sabia, apareceria naquela mesma noite.

Assim que Theresa Nemman bateu à sua porta dizendo que precisava de proteção, Mulder saiu com a garota até uma lanchonete não muito longe dali e avisou a Scully que o encontrasse lá. A parceira chegou lívida, sussurrando que Peggy Odell fora vista andando a pé na frente de um caminhão, causando um acidente. Scully estava nitidamente surpresa por ter descoberto que Peggy fora vista andando, assim como pela presença de Theresa no Diner com Mulder.

Scully notou que o parceiro, por sua vez, não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com nada disso. De fato, ele parecia mesmo esperar que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo. As palavras dele, horas atrás, voltaram com força à sua mente. Sabia ser impossível o que ele propusera, viagens no tempo não existiam a não ser em filmes de ficção científica. Mesmo assim, desde que invadira o quarto dele, preocupada com as marcas em suas costas, algo a impelia a confiar nele com uma força que nunca sentira antes na vida. Tentando deixar essa sensação que ainda não sabia como explicar de lado, procurou focar no caso e seguiu o parceiro até a mesa onde Theresa Nemman se encontrava.

Diante do evidente transtorno emocional em que a garota se encontrava, Mulder a conduzira gentilmente até uma das mesas do Diner a fim de que pudessem conversar. Depois de algum tempo e algumas explicações de Theresa, ela foi levada a força pelo pai, que apareceu intempestivamente no lugar e, obviamente, não queria que ela falasse mais nada com os agentes.

No presente momento, Mulder encarava Scully do outro lado da mesa da lanchonete após a saída de Theresa com o pai. A parceira estava inconformada com os rumos do caso. Continuava se negando a aceitar prontamente as teses que ele oferecia e até mesmo muito do que Theresa tinha contado a eles minutos antes, mas o que estava realmente ocupando a mente de Mulder agora já não era a investigação em si.

Sentado ali, encarando Scully, Mulder percebia que tinha sido providencial a interrupção de meia hora atrás, quando estava prestes a falar do futuro que tinham juntos. Olhando para ela agora, tão jovem, tão inocente e pura em suas intenções de resolver aquele caso, ele se lembrou inevitavelmente de como ela se transformaria ao longo dos anos seguintes. De como passaria a sorrir menos - e ter cada vez menos motivos para isso - e de como se tornaria tão descrente como ele nas instituições e nas pessoas. E de como ela sofreria. Perdas familiares, doenças, esterilidade, para depois conceber miraculosamente e ter que abandonar o filho.

Olhando para a Dana Scully de agora, ele sentia um nó se formar no peito. Não queria nada daquilo para ela. Embora não entendesse ainda como era possível e nem as razões para esse retorno no tempo, talvez pudesse dar algum sentido a isso.

Quando ela olhou para ele com preocupação, chamando-o pelo que parecia não ser a primeira vez, Mulder foi arrancado de seus pensamentos.

"Vamos embora" ele disse, levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao caixa para pagar a conta.

Depois de informá-la que tinha feito o chekout do hotel em que estavam por motivos de segurança, o trajeto até um novo hotel foi feito em silêncio, cada um ruminando seus próprios pensamentos resultantes daquela noite tão confusa. Quando estacionaram, depois de se registrarem numa hospedaria, Dana parou do lado de fora dos quartos e o encarou.

"Mulder, pode vir ao meu quarto?" Ela rapidamente emendou ao ver o olhar do parceiro cair sobre si, "Quero terminar a conversa que estávamos tendo antes de sermos interrompidos."

Ele suspirou.

"É melhor deixarmos para depois, Scully. Já é bem tarde."

Ela pensou em insistir, mas estava física e mentalmente cansada demais para isso. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo. Quem sabe no dia seguinte, depois de algumas horas de sono, sua mente conseguisse extrair algum sentido do que ele já tinha dito? Ou, de repente, percebesse que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho maluco?

"Está bem. Boa noite." Scully caminhou para seu quarto, desejando como nunca deitar-se numa cama macia.

* * *

 **... x ...**

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:** Agradeço a única review que recebi até agora. É extremamente importante para um autor saber que sua história está sendo lida e o que os leitores que a acompanham estão achando. Isto ganha um sabor ainda mais especial quando o feedback vem de alguém que nem mesmo fala o mesmo idioma. _Thank you so much for your review, CL13. You just made my day. Merci_ (:


	5. Resistir ao Futuro

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
** **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Resistir ao Futuro**

* * *

Mulder podia dizer sem medo de errar que ainda sentia exatamente o mesmo que sentia pela Scully atual - ou a Scully de seu tempo, como estava se acostumando a pensar nela. A atração era a mesma e ele estava ciente de ter cedido no momento em que ela o procurou preocupada com as marcas de mosquito nas costas; mesmo que não devesse arriscar, tinha se aproveitado para abraçá-la e sentir seu calor.

Mas, então, enquanto a admirava no Diner na outra noite, ele tinha percebido que talvez aquela fosse sua chance de afastar Scully de si, de fazê-la fugir e se salvar enquanto ainda podia. Era uma chance para salvá-la de todos os danos que causaria a ela no futuro. E era isso o que mais o atormentava no momento. Especialmente porque ela o estava encarando sem lhe deixar qualquer saída.

Alguns dias tinham se passado desde "a troca", como Mulder estava se habituando a pensar no ocorrido. A investigação no Oregon já tinha sido encerrada e os dois estavam prestes a voltar para Washington. Se nesses últimos dias ele tinha conseguido com sucesso evitar continuar _A Conversa_ , agora já não era mais possível. A parceira tinha aparecido à porta do seu quarto sem prévio anúncio justamente quando planejava começar a fazer as malas para partirem.

No momento, estavam de pé no meio do mesmo quarto de hotel onde tinham dado início à conversa mais difícil que ele pensou que algum dia teriam. Scully estava visivelmente cansada, irritada e confusa.

"Mulder, você está estranho desde aquela noite em que o carro parou na estrada. De lá pra cá você vem agindo de modo esquisito... dizendo coisas estranhas. Muito mais estranhas do que as que dizia antes. Eu não consigo entender você..." ela falou, sentindo-se absolutamente impotente, quase chorando, gritando de confusão.

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto ternamente. Num gesto ousado, abraçou-a e pediu com voz calma, "Se acomode, por favor."

Mulder a guiou pela mão, Scully sentou-se sobre a cama lembrando-se da noite em que apareceu assustada com as marcas nas costas e ele tinha feito o mesmo, guiando-a até a cama e tentando acalmá-la. Agora, sentando-se ao seu lado no colchão, ele olhava atentamente para ela.

Mas assim que Mulder se sentou e a encarou, ele percebeu que não conseguia continuar sustentando o olhar, que não podia dizer o que tinha de dizer olhando para o rosto bonito e delicado, seu velho conhecido. Então, ergueu-se e andou até a mesinha perto da janela. De costas para Scully, olhou a chuva lá fora batendo contra o vidro, exatamente como naquela outra noite.

"Por que você se meteu nisso?" ele finalmente falou.

"Nisso o quê?" Scully perguntou, confusa.

"Por que aceitou trabalhar comigo?"

"Bem, eu fui designada pelo Chefe de Seção, o Blevins" ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. "Mas eu também aceitei porque achei que seria interessante trabalhar com você."

"Mesmo?" ele riu sem querer.

"Sim. Eu fui convidada a trazer uma luz científica sobre as investigações dos Arquivos X. Eu sou uma cientista, achei que seria uma oportunidade interessante, profissionalmente falando."

"Tem noção dos perigos que assumiu quando aceitou esse encargo, Scully?" Mulder, por fim, virou-se de frente para ela e atreveu-se a encará-la novamente.

"Eu sei dos perigos da profissão desde que entrei na Academia do FBI." Ela sustentou o olhar com ar de desafio.

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "Não isso. O seu trabalho comigo, nos Arquivos X."

"Não creio que seja mais arriscado do que o trabalho em qualquer outra Seção do Bureau" ela respondeu com inocência.

Mulder sentiu-se na obrigação de alertá-la. De contar toda a verdade enquanto ainda havia tempo.

"Scully, eu lhe disse na outra noite. Eu não sou deste tempo e sei o que vai acontecer a você – a nós dois – a partir daqui. Só quero evitar o pior."

"Você está fazendo tudo isso para me afastar, não é?" ela ergueu o queixo num gesto inconsciente de auto-defesa. "Porque não queria trabalhar comigo ou com outro agente desde o começo. Eu percebi que prefere trabalhar sozinho. Mas eu aviso, Mulder, não sou de desistir. Fui designada para a Seção dos Arquivos X para trabalhar com você e, mesmo que não goste, não vou desistir."

"Você está entendendo tudo errado" ele sentia a impotência diante da situação aumentar.

"Ah, é? E como eu deveria entender? Você inventa uma história mirabolante dessas para tentar me assustar como assusta os outros agentes. Criou essa aura de _Sinistro Mulder_ em torno de si para manter as pessoas afastadas, eu já percebi. Mas comigo não vai funcionar, desista."

"Não é isso, Scully" Mulder disse, angustiado por não conseguir fazê-la entender de uma vez por todas. "Eu não quero que você se machuque."

"Então pare de tentar me repelir" ela pediu, exasperada. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Mulder. Vou ficar do seu lado, nos Arquivos X. Não sou sua inimiga, não faço parte de nenhuma agenda, nenhum plano para acabar com sua carreira. Tem que acreditar em mim."

"E você em mim" ele quase gritou, aproximando-se da cama onde Scully estava sentada e encarando-a com firmeza numa última tentativa desesperada de se fazer compreender. "Desista desta posição enquanto é tempo. Se afaste de mim ou sua vida vai se tornar um caos, Dana! Você vai perder tudo o que mais preza: amigos, família, saúde, um filho... o nosso filho."

Foi nesse momento que Scully sentiu o estômago afundar ao ver as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos dele. Não, ele não estava mentindo. Nem inventando histórias para assombrá-la. Ele estava sendo sincero. E sofrendo sinceramente por isso.

* * *

 **... x ...**

* * *

 **Thank you again for your time reading and reviewing it, CL13 (:**


	6. Histórias Revividas

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
** **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Histórias Revividas**

* * *

Scully ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, as últimas palavras de Mulder ainda reverberando em sua mente, especialmente duas. _Nosso filho_.

Ela piscou repetidas vezes antes de tornar a focá-lo. "Um filho? Você disse que tivemos um filho?"

Mulder inspirou, limpando o rosto com o dorso da mão. Não havia percebido uma lágrima rolar.

"Sim. William."

Scully não resistiu à curiosidade. Era insano, improvável e estranho, mas algo a impelia a perguntar... "E quando foi? Digo, quando ele nasceu? Nós nos casamos? Por que o perdemos? Ele… morreu?"

Mulder tentou não sucumbir à dor que ainda o assolava sempre que tocava no tema. Mas, agora que tinha começado, precisava ir até o fim. Sentando-se novamente na beirada da cama, ao lado de Scully, suspirou antes de começar.

"Nós não nos casamos, mas ficamos juntos. Muito antes disso, ainda no nosso segundo ano de parceria, você foi levada por Duane Barry, um homem perturbado que dizia que precisava que você fosse abduzida no lugar dele. Você ficou dois meses desaparecida. Retornou muito fraca, quase morrendo. Um ano depois, descobriu um implante metálico no pescoço e o retirou. Logo depois desenvolveu um tipo desconhecido de câncer e ficou, mais uma vez, à beira da morte. Eu consegui acesso ao chip que você extraiu do seu corpo e, uma vez reimplantado, você se recuperou. Algum tempo depois, eu revelei a você o que tinha descoberto na época do seu câncer: devido às experiências a que foi submetida no tempo da sua abdução, você ficou estéril. Consegui alguns dos seus óvulos preservados e eles ficaram guardados numa clínica até que você me disse que queria muito ter um filho e me pediu que doasse o meu esperma. Eu concordei, e fizemos a única tentativa que podia ser feita. Mas não deu certo."

"Então, como...?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

"De alguma forma, seu sistema voltou ao normal quando o chip foi reimplantado em seu pescoço. A sua condição prévia à retirada dele foi restabelecida. Mas não sabíamos disso na época. Então, pensamos que a fertilização não tinha dado certo e continuamos tocando nossas vidas como parceiros e... bem, acabamos nos tornando mais do que isso. Sempre existiu uma atração e, depois de tudo que passamos juntos, era natural. Quando você descobriu que estava grávida, lógico, foi uma grande surpresa. Para todos. Especialmente pra você que não acreditava ser mais possível."

"E ele chegou a nascer? Esse filho?" ela perguntou sem se dar conta de que seus olhos estavam marejados também.

"Sim" um pequeno sorriso adornou os lábios de Mulder, tornando o momento agridoce. "Você deu o nome do meu pai a ele. Mas ficamos pouco tempo com William. Logo depois que ele nasceu eu tive que fugir por circunstâncias alheias a minha vontade... bem, enfim, comigo longe você não teve muita opção. Nosso filho tinha uma fisiologia diferente dos outros..."

"Como? Alguma deformidade? Anomalia genética?"

"Não" Mulder negou com a cabeça. "Devido às experiências que fizeram com nós dois ao longo desses anos, a fisiologia de William era diferente. Tinha componentes que, embora inativos no nosso sistema, estavam ativos no dele."

"Que componentes?"

"De origem alienígena. Para resumir, a fim de garantirem a colonização da Terra, com a conivência dos homens infiltrados no governo que estavam aliados às forças alienígenas, foi criada uma espécie de super soldado, seres que se parecem com humanos mas que são geneticamente alienígenas, altamente resistentes, cuja finalidade é serem usados na repopulação do nosso planeta. William tinha em seu sangue alta concentração de magnetita, o único elemento capaz de destruir esses soldados. Por isso ele era altamente valioso, tanto para os colonizadores quanto para a resistência humana. Se os colonizadores o destruíssem estariam destruindo também a nossa chance de sobrevivência na Terra, e se as forças de resistência o preservassem, poderiam usá-lo como matriz de pesquisa para desenvolverem seres capazes de derrotar os super soldados. Enfim, nem preciso dizer que William passou a ser perseguido pelas duas vertentes e o que isso causou. Mesmo quando um dissidente do Projeto da colonização o injetou com uma solução que inativou a concentração de magnetita no sangue dele, você soube que ainda continuariam a perseguir nosso menino mesmo assim. Então, fez a única coisa que pôde para protegê-lo... abriu mão dele e o deu em adoção."

Ao final do relato, Scully estava inexplicavelmente em prantos. As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto sem que pudesse evitar. Mesmo aquela sendo uma história maluca, digna dos melhores roteiros de ficção científica, ela não sabia explicar por que sentia o peito doer como se tivesse realmente passado por tudo aquilo. Então, assim que ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, as palavras de Mulder na outra noite invadiram sua memória…

 _"Sei que é difícil para a Scully que você é agora acreditar em mim, mas se a Scully que você vai se tornar está aí dentro, em algum lugar, sei que ela vai sentir que é a verdade."_

* * *

 **... x ...**

* * *

 **Thanks CL13 & Saory 2000! Your reviews make me want to keep posting this fanfic.**


	7. Um Risco Tão Certo

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
** **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Um Risco Tão Certo**

* * *

Choque. Era o único que ela podia dizer com certeza que sentiu naquele momento. Depois de ouvir o fantástico relato de Mulder e de lembrar-se das palavras que ele havia dito na noite em que começou a contar o que ele dizia ser _a verdade..._

Isso a pegou de surpresa. E, quando deu por si, Scully estava chorando e _sentindo_. Era estranho, mas sentia como se aquelas coisas todas realmente tivessem lhe acontecido. Sabia que era impossível, maluco, improvável... mas estava sentindo. E, sem perceber, seu corpo começou a tremer.

Mulder, então, a envolveu nos braços. Scully permitiu-se chorar contra o ombro dele, uma das mãos apertando a malha da camiseta que ele vestia. Depois de alguns minutos, quando o susto e a angústia começaram a diminuir, ela se afastou, olhando para ele.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso seja verdade, mas... ao mesmo tempo, eu… não sei explicar, mas eu me sinto tão... ligada ao que disse. Como se realmente tivesse acontecido comigo. É estranho, não sei explicar."

"Eu sei" ele disse num murmúrio, passando com carinho a mão pelo rosto dela, apagando o vestígio deixado pelas lágrimas. "Também é difícil para mim. Vivi tudo isso com você, e, agora, é como voltar a viver. Entende agora por que insisto para que se afaste? Deixe essa posição, Scully. Diga a eles que não pode trabalhar comigo. Este será o nosso primeiro e último caso juntos."

Ela sentiu algo no estômago diante dessas palavras dele. Dor. Medo. De repente, foi como se a mera hipótese de perdê-lo fosse insuportável demais. Então, ela o envolveu com os braços, apertando-o contra si, o rosto repousando contra o ombro onde mal tinha acabado de chorar.

Mulder deslizou as mãos pelas costas e pelos cabelos dela, beijando o topo da cabeça ruiva. Sentia o coração apertado de uma tal maneira naquele momento que não sabia o que fazer além de tentar confortá-la. Seus pensamentos também estavam confusos, queria protegê-la de si mesmo e do futuro trágico que a aguardava caso permanecesse ao seu lado, mas não tinha forças para afastá-la agora.

Por isso, ele beijou mais uma vez os cabelos dela, inalando o perfume doce e característico de Scully. Em meio ao caos, era reconfortante saber que algumas coisas não haviam mudado. Como o cheiro dela, o calor que ela tinha sempre que se abraçavam.

Daí por diante as coisas aconteceram tão naturalmente que nenhum dos dois percebeu como começou ou evitou. Foi como se seus corpos, seus membros, velhos conhecidos, resolvessem de comum acordo se reunir novamente - os braços e mãos dela envolvendo as costas dele; as mãos e dedos dele se perdendo nos cabelos, no pescoço dela; e, de repente, seus rostos roçavam lentamente um contra o outro, Mulder inspirando enquanto a ponta do nariz deslizava pela bochecha macia; ela, por sua vez, inclinou-se para roçar o pescoço dele. Ele a beijou na base da nuca e sentiu a pele e os fios ruivos arrepiarem-se no mesmo instante.

Quando Mulder afastou o rosto do pescoço de Scully e os dois se encararam, pareceu nunca ter existido a troca, a diferença de tempo... foi como olhar nos olhos da mesma Scully que conhecia há vinte anos. Para ela, foi como olhar para um homem que não era seu parceiro havia menos de um mês, mas um velho e conhecido amante...

Seus lábios se tocaram de comum acordo e, quando o fizeram, seus olhos se fecharam e não houve mais espaço para racionalizar, apenas sentir. O calor, a textura, o perfume… o gosto um do outro.

Ele sabia que não era a melhor das decisões fazer amor com ela. Aquela era Scully, mas não a Scully de seu tempo; e que consequências isso poderia trazer ao futuro? Mas, de repente, todo pensamento racional perdeu a importância e a noção dos riscos foi deixada de lado quando Mulder sentiu os dedos dela afundarem em sua nuca, embaraçando seus cabelos.

Interrompendo o beijo, ela se afastou e os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Então Mulder sentiu-se mergulhar no mesmo oceano azul e cristalino que sempre o fazia encontrar as respostas. Sem hesitação, capturou os lábios dela num novo beijo sentindo as unhas da parceira marcarem suavemente suas costas, puxando-o e esmagando seu corpo contra a forma pequena e perfeita de Dana Scully.

Suas respirações se mesclaram em meio ao beijo, separando-se apenas quando ela puxou a camiseta pela cabeça de Mulder, que estendeu os braços em pronta ajuda. Scully o encarou mais uma vez, com um brilho vivo no olhar. Ela não estava com medo. Nem hesitante. Sentia o coração bater com força dentro do peito e sentia que aquilo era tão... _certo_. Louco, improvável. Porém, certo. E ela o queria como nunca antes desejara estar com nenhum outro homem em sua vida.

A noção fez a respiração de Scully se prender na garganta por um breve instante, uma sensação aguda e quente em seu peito. Inspirou. Cerrou os olhos e desceu as mãos pelo peitoral do parceiro. E foi como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido antes. O calor, a textura da pele, o cheiro - agora mais aguçado pela momentânea restrição da visão - tudo parecia tão conhecido, e, mais uma vez, tão _certo_.

O peito de Mulder subiu e desceu, agitado, com o toque das mãos dela. Tomou um momento para inspirar e, em seguida, rodeou o corpo dela com um dos braços, a mão deslizando pelas costas dela até aquele fundo onde tantas vezes repousara os dedos tempo suficiente e um pouco mais enquanto a guiava através de uma porta ou ao longo do caminho. E a sensação era exatamente igual. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam. E ele não sabia se temer ou agradecer...

"Scully..." ele sussurrou o nome dela como sempre costumava fazer em momentos íntimos assim.

Para surpresa dele, ouviu um sussurro de volta.

"Mulder..."

Ela não soube dizer porque sussurrou o último nome dele, mas algo forte a impeliu a fazê-lo. Foi como se por vontade própria aquele nome lhe escapasse dos lábios, tão íntimo como um apelido carinhoso. Scully sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, apenas vivendo e saboreando o momento e as sensações.

Suas roupas fizeram o caminho para longe de seus corpos de maneira lânguida e natural, nenhum dos dois apressando nem evitando o inevitável - suas mãos percorrendo a pele do outro a medida que ia sendo exposta. Logo eram apenas os dois ali, sentados sobre aquela cama de hotel... suas respirações e os sons produzidos por seus beijos.

Scully enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Mulder quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu ombro, beijando a pele enquanto as mãos tocavam, uma suas costas, a outra seus cabelos. Ela o abraçou e, quando o fez, a sensação indescritível de seus pequenos seios pressionados contra o tórax dele, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos tão agitados quanto os seus, a fez encará-lo e seus olhos marejaram. Não era sua intenção se emocionar tanto, porém, estava além do seu controle.

Mulder tocou o rosto dela com gentileza, o polegar esfregando a pele de uma bochecha. Ele a viu inspirar de maneira trêmula enquanto um leve sorriso se formava nos lábios rosados perfeitos. Inclinando a cabeça centímetros suficientes, ele a beijou outra vez.

Enquanto se deitavam, seus corpos pareciam reconhecer e moldar-se perfeitamente. Como peças de um jogo. E, num encaixe único, que deixou ambos maravilhados e sem fôlego por alguns segundos, puseram-se em sintonia num movimento preciso e seguro. Dando e recebendo. Empurrando e instigando. Trabalhando juntos em busca de um ideal comum.

Para Mulder, era mais do que sentir o prazer que o corpo dela lhe causava - era dar a ela o mesmo prazer, ou ainda maior. Usando a vantagem dos anos à frente daquela Scully e de conhecê-la tão bem, soube exatamente onde e como tocar, o que fazer para provocá-la mais e mais. Quando sua mão apertou um seio macio com a pressão exata e, em seguida, tomou o mamilo excitado na boca, sua língua percorrendo o contorno delicado a aréola sensível, sentiu as paredes interiores de Scully apertá-lo daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer - e percebeu que não era o único que conhecia muito bem o terreno onde estava pisando.

Surpreendentemente, Scully sentia-se absolutamente segura de cada movimento seu e do que fazer para arrancar sons e movimentos de Mulder em resposta. E nada parecia novo realmente. Era como se já tivesse feito amor com aquele homem vezes sem conta... o que a assustou e, ao mesmo tempo, a excitou mais.

Ela estava entregue aos efeitos de Mulder em seu corpo e coração, não tinha a menor condição de pensar racionalmente agora. E deixou-se levar por ele, com ele, atirando-se e caindo do precipício de sensações intensas e perfeitas.

* * *

 **... x ...**

* * *

 **Agradeço às reviews recebidas e peço perdão pela demora  
em atualizar. Estamos chegando ao final da fanfic, prometo que os  
últimos capítulos sairão mais rápido.**


	8. O Que Tiver Que Ser, Será

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **O Que Tiver Que Ser, Será**

* * *

Tinham acabado de fazer amor. Estavam deitados na cama, nus - Scully com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, sentindo o vibrar constante do coração abaixo de seu rosto, enquanto ele deslizava os dedos ao longo das costas dela. O olhar dos dois estava perdido no quarto, ambos imaginando a mesma coisa. _E agora?_ O que viria a seguir?

O mesmo receio que compartilhavam, no entanto, guardava razões distintas. Scully sentia-se estranhamente unida ao homem com quem acabara de fazer amor, abalada por essa estranha ligação que, ao mesmo tempo, fazia tanto sentido. E ainda havia a estranha sensação de que tudo o que ele lhe relatara fazia sentido. Mesmo agora que seu corpo estava voltando ao ritmo normal e sua mente não estava mais nublada pelo torpor do sexo e ela se perguntava como lidaria com tudo o que havia sido despejado em suas mãos. E em seu coração.

Mulder, por seu turno, temia as consequências que seu ato poderia causar no futuro. Permitir que ela se aproximasse demais foi um erro... ao mesmo tempo, tão certo. Mas ele sabia que fatalmente terem feito amor naquela altura de suas vidas mudaria o curso de tudo o que viria pela frente... e ele tinha medo de que as coisas ficassem ainda piores do que já seriam sem a sua intervenção.

E a dúvida se repetia na mente de ambos... _e agora?_ O receio dos dois em dar voz à pergunta, no entanto, os fez ficar em silêncio por longos minutos. Até Mulder rompê-lo. Primeiro, com um suspiro, fazendo o peito subir e descer juntamente com o rosto dela. Em seguida, com palavras.

"Sinto muito."

Scully ergueu o rosto do peito dele apenas o bastante para encará-lo.

"Não tem porquê. Eu também quis o que acabou de acontecer."

"Mas eu devia ter evitado. Tudo que eu estava tentando fazer era evitar que nos aproximássemos mais. Agora, quem sabe como o que acabamos de fazer pode alterar o curso dos eventos futuros."

"Você tem medo de quê?"

"De que tudo seja ainda pior. Pra você."

"Eu não vejo como."

Mulder suspirou, desviando o olhar para o teto, sem conseguir encará-la.

Scully passou a mão carinhosamente sobre o peito dele antes de se erguer, ficando sentada na cama. Puxando uma parte do lençol branco para cobrir os seios, ela também suspirou.

"Eu sei que soa maluco e irracional. Mas eu senti… enquanto fazíamos amor... que tenho uma conexão muito forte com você."

Os olhos de Mulder pousaram sobre ela. Ele não tinha como nem por que negar. "É verdade."

Ela abaixou os olhos para o colchão, apertando o lençol que segurava entre os dedos.

"Eu não sei se acredito em tudo que disse, mas sei que sinto alguma coisa que não posso explicar. Emoções que sei que são minhas, como se as tivesse vivido antes. Como a perda de um filho..."

Mulder se levantou, ficando sentado também e esticou o braço para envolvê-la, acariciando as costas dela.

"É por isso que eu queria fazer diferente. Que você pedisse transferência, que voltasse para Quantico ou solicitasse uma remoção para outra Seção. Quanto mais longe de mim, melhor seria para você."

"Não" ela ergueu os olhos para ele, que os viu cheio de lágrimas e uma certeza inabalável. "Entre as coisas que senti há pouco, sei que a nossa conexão não pode ser rompida. Seria o mesmo que romper a um de nós dois. Ou a ambos."

"Scully..." Mulder olhou para ela, surpreso com aquelas palavras e sem saber como respondê-las. Era como ouvir a outra Scully, a _sua_ Scully do futuro falar. Por um instante a voz ficou presa em sua garganta.

"A prova maior de que nunca conseguiríamos nos afastar um do outro acabou de acontecer aqui, Mulder. Nesta cama."

Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Era muito além do sexo ou da satisfação carnal. E começava a perceber que ela tinha razão no que estava dizendo. Mesmo tentando desesperadamente afastá-la contando toda a verdade dos acontecimentos futuros, isto, em vez de afastá-los, fez justamente o contrário: os uniu mais.

Fosse como fosse, Mulder estava ciente de que não havia saída. Mesmo que Scully tivesse concordado em deixá-lo horas atrás, quem poderia garantir que sua simples presença de volta ao passado já não havia afetado o futuro? Mulder não fazia ideia de como havia parado ali, vinte anos atrás, e fazia ainda menos ideia de como reverter isso.

Suspirando, ele a puxou para si, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo.

"Eu não sei o que pode acontecer agora. E isso me assusta, Scully."

"Tem medo de que todas as coisas que me disse se repitam?"

"Ou de que elas mudem de uma maneira que não posso prever."

Ela sentia a tensão no corpo dele. Então passou os braços em torno dele, abraçando-o.

"Vamos ter fé. Talvez haja esperança" ela sussurrou.

Ao ouvi-la usar as mesmas palavras que usaria anos a frente, Mulder sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Beijando os cabelos dela suavemente, puxou-a consigo para os travesseiros, ambos deitando abraçados, embalados pela presença um do outro.

* * *

 **... x ...**

* * *

 **Gracias por tu review, Majo! :)**


	9. Epílogo

**Tudo O Que Sabemos  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M &S, episódio Piloto, AU, drama, romance  
 **Classificação:** R (+16)

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Ele desperta sentindo o corpo leve e macio ao lado do seu. Esticando os braços e as pernas, percebe que dormiu por algum tempo sem nem perceber. Seu braço direito esbarra numa nádega macia. Sentindo o perfume suave e inconfundível, ele sorri, ainda de olhos fechados. Abrindo-os devagar, vê a cascata de fios vermelhos descendo pelas costas brancas e esguias. Seu sorriso começa a se desfazer ao perceber isso... os cabelos dela estão maiores, longos, na verdade.

Piscando, Mulder sente um sobressalto no coração. Estende a mão na intenção de tocá-la e percebe que seus dedos estão tremendo. Hesita, incerto se realmente não é um sonho, e, caso não seja, se pode tocá-la sem quebrá-la. Mas é a própria Scully quem resolve o impasse quando começa a se mexer.

Mulder recolhe a mão rapidamente, vendo-a virar-se para o seu lado, os olhos fechados, espreguiçando-se com um sorriso lânguido nos lábios cheios e perfeitos. Ele se atreve a olhar para a mesinha de cabeceira do lado dela, agora visível com a mudança de posição, e vê o relógio digital marcar 09:02 da manhã de domingo. Quando desvia os olhos, ela já está com os orbes incrivelmente azuis abertos e o sorriso continua nos lábios tentadores.

"Bom dia" ela murmura roucamente.

Ele não consegue responder. Só consegue olhar para o rosto dela, que, apesar de continuar o mesmo, tem agora pequenos sinais que denunciam a idade, embora ela continue perfeita - em sua melhor forma até, ele se atreve a dizer.

"Mulder? O que foi?" ela pergunta, o sorriso dando lugar a uma expressão de dúvida.

Ele começa a abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando escuta um barulho vindo do lado de fora do quarto. E, só então, olhando em volta, percebe tratar-se de um quarto muito diferente daquele em que estavam quando adormeceu. Não se trata de nenhum hotel, mas se parece muito com uma casa. Cortinas claras na janela, móveis e enfeites que sem demora reconhece como seus e dela. Alguns novos, outros antigos. Misturados numa decoração simples e agradável que mescla e reflete perfeitamente seus gostos e preferências.

Então, Mulder torna a ouvir o mesmo barulho do lado de fora. Mais alto desta vez. Como pequenos passos abafados vindo em direção ao quarto.

"O que é isso?"

"Ah! Deve ser William, quer apostar que logo ele vai estar…" antes que ela conclua, Mulder sente um movimento na beirada do colchão.

Ao abaixar os olhos para os pés da cama, um garotinho risonho, de no máximo três anos, sobe na cama com uma agilidade impressionante.

Scully sorri, puxando o menino num abraço, "Bom dia!"

O pequeno encolhe os ombrinhos, rindo e franzindo o nariz como se aquilo lhe fizesse cócegas. Mulder, que assiste a cena como se fosse um intruso, pega-se sorrindo. O menino tem os olhos azuis perfeitos de Scully, mas os cabelos são castanhos e ele tem um lábio inferior bem pronunciado, como o seu. Ele sente uma fisgada no estômago.

Com jeito, Scully coloca o garotinho sentado no meio deles na cama. William, porém, não guarda a posição, ficando logo de pé sobre o colchão, e, quando Mulder percebe, ele já está abrindo os pequenos braços, avançando em sua direção.

Como por instinto, ele recebe o menino nos braços com surpresa e encanto. William o abraça pelo pescoço, fazendo-o sorrir. Enquanto o abraça de volta, envolvendo a pequena miniatura de si mesmo, porém com os olhos de Scully, Mulder olha para ela, que sorri assistindo a cena, exatamente como ele fazia segundos atrás.

De repente, Mulder percebe os olhos arderem com lágrimas contidas. Mas são lágrimas de alegria. Ainda sem entender completamente como tudo isso aconteceu, mas certo de que não é um sonho, ele compreende o que sua volta no tempo causou. Seus temores, afinal, foram em vão, e, pela primeira vez, sente-se feliz por ter se equivocado.

"Que foi, Mulder?" Scully pergunta, apoiando a mão carinhosamente em seu rosto.

Ele sorri para ela. "Só estou feliz por constatar que tudo o que sabemos nos trouxe até aqui."

Ela sorri de volta e avança para beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios antes que o pequeno agitado entre os dois começar a reivindicar um pouco de atenção colocando uma das mãozinhas entre o rosto de ambos, que riem ao romper o beijo, olhando para o menino que sorri ao receber novamente a atenção dos pais. Mulder acaricia a cabecinha de William, um dos braços envolvendo Scully sem querer soltá-la tão cedo.

O presente nunca foi tão bom. Nem tão perfeito.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 **Notas Finais da Autora:  
**

 **Esperando que a leitura tenha valido a pena, me despeço agradecendo o tempo  
que vocês, leitores, tomaram para acompanhar esta aventura (especialmente aqueles  
que se manifestaram através de reviews; é sempre muito bom recebê-las) e espero encontrar vocês em  
uma próxima fanfic (:**


End file.
